Stay in Shadow
by DisasterMaster445
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKAMARU! Tribute fic. Set during the Fourth Shinobi World War as Shikamaru looks back on his Shadow Jutsu training. Shikaku's advice is based on Stay in Shadow by Finger Eleven and In the Shadows by The Rasmus. I highly recommend you listen to the songs, but it's just because they're good. It doesn't effect the reading of the fic. Oneshot


**Stay in Shadow**

**By: DisasterMaster445**

_**Hopefully**_** this is on on September 22. This is a very important day, because it's the day Shikamaru Nara (and myself) came into this world. I feel a certain kinship with the lazy shinobi, and he is my favorite character, **_**by far.**_** So, as a tribute to Shikamaru, we have a one-shot fic based on **_**Stay in Shadow**_**, by Finger Eleven, and **_**In the Shadows**_**, by The Rasmus. They're both awesome songs, and I feel like they have very good advice for a Shadow-user. This takes place during the Fourth Ninja War, with Shikamaru looking back on his first day of training with the technique that saved his life on more than one occasion. This is NOT a song-fic, but the lyrics DO play an important role in the story. Now, without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

Shikamaru Nara sat in the circle he made after the night of fighting. It was morning now, and everyone was tired. However, no one was foolish enough to fall asleep. Shikamaru's Shadow Jutsu had come in handy during the fighting, and he couldn't help but think of how unenthusiastic he was when his father tried to teach him.

_"Come on, dad. What's this about?" Eleven year-old Shikamaru Nara leaned against the side of his house, arms crossed. His father, Shikaku Nara, stood opposite him, exasperated by his son's apathy._

_"You're a smart boy." Shikaku scolded. "You should know what we're doing here." Shikamaru stared at the older man for a second, before nodding. "It's a drag, but yeah. I know what we're doing here."_

_"Good. Now that we've got that out of the way, I'd like to say 'happy birthday.'" Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed. _Birthday?_ He opened his eyes wider. _It's the 22nd already?_ He thought for a moment longer. _Is it strange to forget your own birthday?_ He broke from his thoughts by his father snapping his fingers._

_"Wake up, boy." Shikaku said with a laugh. Shikamaru smiled lightly, focusing on the Jonin Commander once more. "Continue." Shikaku nodded. "You'll graduate from the Academy soon, and I wanted to let you know that the clan is proud of you." Shikamaru looked down in embarrassment. Shikaku laughed again. "Buck up, son. There's no pressure, because we're proud of you, no matter what." Shikamaru nodded. "Alright. So, you know about the Nara clan's secret Jutsu, right?" _

_"Of course." Shikamaru scoffed. "Good. Then, surely, you know about the most basic of our Jutsu?" "The Shadow Possession Jutsu." Shikamaru answered after a moment's pause. Shikaku nodded._

_"That's right. The members of our clan have been using the shadows for combat for generations. We can use the shadows to our every advantage. We can trap, attack, defend, and interrogate. The shadows are versatile, and they hold power over people. Especially other shinobi." Shikaku paused, looking his son in the eyes. "Can you tell me why?"_

_Shikamaru thought for a few seconds. "People are afraid of the shadows." Seeing his father's eyes narrow, he modified his answer. "What I mean is, people are terrified of what might be just beyond their line of sight. And as for shinobi, we're taught from the beginning that paranoia and caution are some of our most important skills." Shikaku grinned._

_"Good answer. Now, the Shadow Possession is good for a multitude of purposes." He raised a hand, ticking the purposes off on his fingers. "Immobilizing the opponent, controlling their movements, and setting your teammates up to attack are the three biggest ones." Shikamaru nodded._

_"I already know that." He complained. "I realize that. But I have to make sure you're absolutely clear on the basics, _before_ I teach you the Jutsu. There are some important things I have to teach you. First, and this is important: _Stay in Shadow._ The shadows are your friend. If you stay in the shadows, you can increase the range of your attack, and you'll be able to ensnare the opponent quicker and more efficiently."_

_"Stay in Shadow. Got it." "Second: you have to be patient. It's an important skill for a Shadow-user. You'll always have to be watching and waiting in the shadows for the perfect opportunity. That's why the Nara strive to be well-learned. If you're well-learned, you can be in control of your situation, and also in control of yourself."_

_"Not to be disrespectful, but learning this Jutsu sounds like a real drag." Shikaku's cheerful demeanor changed in a heartbeat to a more serious expression. "Damn it, boy! This _will _save your life one day!" Shikamaru nodded. There wasn't a doubt in the young Nara's mind that his father was _well_ equipped to be the Jonin Commander. He was all business when it was time to get started._

_"Now, there's one more warning I need to give you before I get started. I told you that the Shadow Possession was perfect for setting up your teammates to attack your opponent." Shikamaru's full attention was once more on his father. He nodded._

_"You need perfect timing to accomplish this. It's the staple of the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation. The Nara ensnares the target, and from there a Yamanaka can use the Mind Transfer Jutsu, _or_ an Akimichi can attack. However, in either situation, timing is crucial. For instance, if Inoichi was to use the Mind Transfer Jutsu and I released the opponent's shadow a second too early, he could dodge and attack. If he were to go for Inoichi's body, we'd have to defend him until he made it back inside."_

_"Right. That makes sense." Shikamaru conceded. "On the other hand, if Choza attacks and I release the shadow too soon, the target can dodge, or attack Choza. If I release too late, I take the hit _with_ the target." Shikamaru's eyes widened._

_"I _didn't_ know that." Shikaku's grin returned. _It's nice to know something that he doesn't._ He thought. "It's time to learn the Jutsu, ok?" Shikamaru nodded. "Good. I called Choza here to help me out, so while we're waiting, how about some lunch?"_

_"Actually, I'm already here." Shikaku turned, seeing his friend walking around the house. "Oh. I wasn't expecting you for a little while longer." Choza smiled jovially. "Could we still get lunch?"_

* * *

_"Ah. That was amazing!" Choza exclaimed, patting his belly. Choji stood next to him, mirroring his father. A bead of sweat rolled down Shikamaru's face. They hadn't gotten _close_ to the barbeque place before Choji was right beside them, begging his dad to let him eat too._

_"I guess you've got an audience." Shikaku laughed as Choji sat down on the wooden walkway that went around the house. Choza stood across from Shikaku, with Shikamaru sitting beside the younger Akimichi. "Alright, pay close attention, Shikamaru. I'm going to show you how to use the Jutsu, then it'll be your turn." He made the seals, crouching down and placing his hands into the Rat seal._

_"Shadow Possession-" "_Hey! Shikamaru!_" "Oh, _damn it._" Shikamaru cursed. "Come on, Shikamaru. Go easy on her." Choji admonished. The shrill call came from the blond girl that walked around the side of the house. Ino Yamanaka, escorted by Inoichi, her father. The thin wall of purple waved vigorously before rushing over. She forced herself between the two friends, pressed close between them. Shikamaru grumbled and scooted over, while Choji blushed and tried not to stutter._

_"H-hey, Ino." Ino looked at the chubby boy. "What's up, Choji? You're starting to sound like that Hinata girl." Choji chuckled awkwardly, and Ino turned back to Shikamaru._

_"Daddy said you were learning a new Jutsu today, so I just _had_ to be here to see it!" She exclaimed. Shikamaru glared subtly at the three Jonin that were snickering at his predicament._

_"Hurry up, dad. I'm sure Choza and Inoichi don't have all day to play around with some kids." "Actually," Inoichi said between chuckles, "when we heard that Shikaku needed our help, both of us cleared out our schedules for the entire day." Shikamaru's glare became less subtle, forcing more laughs out of the three fathers._

* * *

_"That's enough playing around." Shikaku decided. He and Choza took their positions again. "Watch this! Shadow Possession Jutsu!" The Nara clan head called, going through the seals and crouching. His shadow stretched at the Akimichi at incredible speed, latching onto the bigger man's shadow and immobilizing him._

_There was no way he'd ever let _anyone_ know, but Shikamaru was extremely impressed. That was something that didn't happen often. Shikaku released the Jutsu, allowing Choza to move again._

_"And _that's_ how it's done." The older pineapple-head said with a smirk. He crossed to where his son and his friends sat, hauling his heir to his feet. "Now _you_ try."_

* * *

_Now, _Shikamaru_ stood across from Choza, trying to get the seals straight in his mind. When he was ready, he completed them, ending in the Ram seal. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" He cried, crouching like his dad had. Nothing happened. Shikaku sighed._

_"No, no, no. You've got to imagine your shadow as a part of your body. You control your hands to make the seal, and you have to control your shadow to make it move." Shikamaru crouched again, forming a circle with his hands. Deep in thought, he tried thinking of his shadow like something malleable; something that could be manipulated._

_"It's like chakra." He realized. Shikaku's smile was nearly ear-to-ear. "You've got it. You have to think of the shadows as another form of energy to be manipulated. Without that, the shadows will just be shadows, instead of a powerful weapon."_

_Shikamaru stood up again, moving to stand across from his father's friend once more. "Ok. Let's try this again." Shikamaru said, confidently. Choza smiled. "Give it your best shot, Shikamaru." The Nara nodded, forming seals again. "_Go, Shikamaru_!_ You can do it_!" Ino cried. Shikamaru cringed, but managed a smile at the blond girl._

_"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" His shadow began to move, but it was slow, and it quivered across the ground. Shikaku slapped his forehead. "You've _got_ to put more effort into it." He explained. "If not, you'll be dead before you shadow gets a few feet. Try again."_

_"Fine." Shikamaru sighed. "Such a drag." He didn't see the look Shikaku flashed Choza. "Partial Expansion Jutsu! Arms!" Choza threw a punch, arm extending and growing in size. Shikamaru's eyes widened._

"_Shikamaru!" Shikaku cried, rousing his son from his frozen state. "Damn it! Shadow Possession Jutsu!" He cried, forming the Ram seal and throwing a punch of his own. The shadows from the punches connected, freezing Choza's fist inches from Shikamaru's face._

_"Good job, son." Shikaku smiled approvingly. Both shinobi released their Jutsu, Shikamaru dropping to a sitting position. "Battle is always the best way to hone your skills. There's something about battle that you just can't get in practice." Shikamaru nodded._

_"There's one last thing you need to know." Shikaku said. "The shadows are powerful, but they can be stopped. Your Jutsu won't work unless there is light, because the shadows don't exist without it."_

_"I understand." "Also, as Jonin Commander of the village, I can _imply_ to Iruka that you be put on a team with Ino and Choji." Shikamaru pondered for a moment. "Choji, sure. But do we _have_ to take Ino?"_

* * *

_Man,_ Shikamaru thought, _I sure was hard on Ino back then._ He laughed silently to himself, glad that he was still able to find humor in the midst of so many battles. He was interrupted in his musings by the voice of the Yamanaka clan leader.

_Shikamaru! Naruto and Killer Bee are fighting the Masked Madara! You need to move in!_ The message was relayed to all of Shikamaru's warriors, and they took up the charge. Each was eager to end the war. Shikamaru found himself leaping next to Choji.

"How do you think they're doing?!" Choji asked. "Naruto's _definitely_ the type to over-do it on the battlefield, and with that guy's temper, he's not the type to come up with a plan. I think Naruto better wait for us!" They got a little farther, but met up with a group of White Zetsu that decided to impede them.

"Choji, are you ready?!" The Akimichi nodded. "Ok! Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

* * *

**Me: So there's my Shikamaru Birthday Tribute. Happy Birthday to us, right Shikamaru?!**

**Shikamaru: What a drag. You cut off the fic without going into the battle. How do they know whether I live or die?**

**Me: I just put that last part up there to show that you still rely on the Jutsu your father taught you so long ago. ****:)**

**Shikamaru: ...That's bullshit.**

**Always wanted to put a little dialogue at the end of a fic. Just to get a feel out of it. Anyway, there's my tribute, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you like my writing style, check out my other Naruto fic, 'What If?' It's a story about how Sasuke didn't leave the village, and how the story would progress from that central idea. Also, I'm planning a Seven Swordsmen of the Mist fic, and all the requirements are in the last chapter's author's note. If you want an OC to appear in the SSotM fic, reply to this story, OR What It? Hope you liked it, and I DID get my email situation fixed. Ja Nae!**


End file.
